A Different Kind of Show
by Hellmouth23
Summary: Just a little piece of jate i decided to post after all this time!M rated Smutty oneshot!Enjoy guys, and please R&R!


**A Different kind of show**

**Okay guys this was originally written as a rough draft for a prize fic I had done for someone, but as I read through it again I couldn't help but make a few adjustments to it and in the end I thought why not share it with everyone else, especially my lovely readers. So without further adieu here it is guy's, my attempt at jate smut with a little plotline. Hope you guys will like it ;)**

**Disclaimer : I do not own lost or any of the characters, and I surely don't plan on kidnapping them anytime soon and having them rein-act what I write in my fics, hehe**

**P.S. the name of my made up band here is called "Serenade"!!**

Enjoy

It was a long and straight 14 hour shift and by the end of it he was ready to collapse onto the nearest surface, but the Tux hanging in the corner of his office was a constant reminder of what he had to be at this evening. Marc his best friend was getting married tomorrow, and tonight was the all inevitable Bachelor's night. A part of him still felt like maybe calling him up and making an excuse that he was ill or something, because honestly he wasn't up to it being that he was physically drained, and that feeling was also partly due to the fact that his divorce was finalised only a few days ago, much to his initial reluctance to comply but she was adamant on having it done, and in the end he just relented knowing that maybe she didn't love him in the way he thought she had all this time.

Regardless of that however he had tried to take his mind off it, but every time he heard Marc mention the word wedding, he was suddenly brought back to the realisation of what he couldn't fix, and with that he would find himself in the nearest bar washing away the memories with the strongest whiskey they had. A quality his Father would have been so proud of if he was alive to witness it, he ruefully thought to himself at the time when he was literally chugging the bottle of whiskey for all it was worth.

The ringing of his phone was what suddenly brought him out of his thoughts, and once he made the gradual gesture to check the caller display and see who it was, he just sighed in a tired manner and then picked up.

"Hey man where are you?" a voice managed to get out, trying to overpower the incessant noise currently occurring in the background.

"Hey Marc……yeah I just finished work so I'll be there in half an hour or so." Jack replied into the phone while rubbing his forehead in an obvious attempt to convey the amount of stress he was feeling, but sadly enough no one knew or cared about it. So with that he just dragged his feet toward the direction of the hanging Tux, and once he had that in hand, he just walked through the entrance of his own personal bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later and he was pulling up to the sign Marc had written down earlier on a piece of paper. Once he had roughly matched it to the lit up sign in front of him and found that it was indeed a match, he just sighed yet again and then prepared himself to play the happy friend, despite the dead like feeling he was experiencing on the inside. Despite that however, he continued on with getting the door of his car open, and as he did, it bumped into the guitar case which was being held by a slender and mysterious figure, but of what he could decipher from his initial observation, he could see that she was quite humble judging by the way she muttered a quick apology, but the expression which now adorned her face was one of complete innocence, and in a genuine manner for some reason he couldn't help but get lost in it, but in an attempt to not come off creepy in any way he just offered her a slight smile, and with that she walked off while hanging her head to hide the slight blush which started to creep along the expanse of her tanned yet creamy cheeks.

_How can someone so beautiful, be so innocent and humble?, _he thought as he followed the same path the very brunette in front of him was now making, and for some reason he felt a slight tinge of hope in his heart at the fact that maybe it wasn't too late for him, maybe he could get a second chance after all. _Nah stop thinking of something that could never happen, _a satirical like voice spoke to him, and as a result he was once again thrown back into the gloom of the failure he knew he was, by fixing the one thing that could been beneficial to him in so many ways.

He once again dragged his feet the rest of the way, and when he arrived at the double door entrance to the bustling interior, he was momentarily thrown back by it, but the presence of a familiar face coming out from the crowd was what calmed him down considerably.

"Thank God you finally made it Jack, cause now that my Best man's here……WE CAN GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!" Marc started out and then shouted the last bit out to the crowd behind him, and once again the volume in the room was reverted back to it's original deafening level, and with that Jack was forced into it to partake, and as the time went on he started to get more into it, not even knowing that he was being carefully watched and studied the entire time by a pair of humble green eyes.

2 hours and a few drinks later and the activity in the Bar was getting to it's peak, only to then be interrupted by the band that was now gonna be playing for the occasion, and unknownst to Jack he would be getting a lot more than a mediocre performance tonight.

"Now guys I know you all came here for this loon tonight, because come tomorrow he's gonna have Liz keeping him under a tight leash, isn't that right Marc?" the man on the stage exclaimed while raising his champagne filled glass in the air, and Jack couldn't help but smile, not only at what the man had just said, but also of the way Marc just hid under the table from that point on, but weirdly enough part of it was due to the band now appearing on stage, more so the lead singer whom he had recognised from earlier on.

"Guys would you give it up for …………SERENADE!!" the man introduced the group of people on the stage who were busy preparing the last few things on stage before they started playing, and the whole time Jack just stayed focused on the busy brunette working along with the other guys on stage. She was so genuine, he kept on saying to himself as he watched her work with such grace and meaning, and he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if he talked to her tonight, _maybe I will, _he said to himself as Marc finally joined him back at the table.

"Hey man you okay?" Marc genuinely inquired as he saw a catatonic like expression adorning his friend's face.

"Huh……oh yeah I'm good, just um….." Jack tried getting out after he managed to peel his gaze away from the brunette on stage.

However as her voice, and her voice only filled the space in the room, he was mesmerised once again. Mesmerised by yet another element to add to her seemingly flawless personality.

_(Phil Collins - In the air tonight)_

_Well I remember, I remember don't worry  
How could I ever forget, it's the first time, the last time we ever met  
But I know the reason why you keep your silence up, no you don't fool me  
The hurt doesn't show; but the pain still grows  
It's no stranger to you or me _

_I can feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord  
I've been waiting for this moment, all my life, Oh Lord  
Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord, Oh Lord _

Every single word she sang was sung with such meaning and intent, and within seconds he had shivers reverberating throughout him. Shivers that were caused by the slight huskiness in her angelic voice. A touch that in some ways made her more real. That he could relate to her on some weird level.

"Jack?……Jack man you okay?" Marc softly inquired as the woman he was being distracted by continued to sing on. By the end of it Jack literally had his mouth hanging open. For him breathing was a thing of the past and in some ways he didn't feel the need for it because he was being rejuvenated by her very presence, her voice and the way it immediately soothed the stress he was previously experiencing.

"So you into her then?" Marc assumed and then asked, cutting right to the chase.

"What……uh I what the hell are you getting at?" Jack ridiculously asked right away while trying his best to cover the ever apparent blush on his cheeks.

"Well the fact that you didn't deny it in the first place proves that you like her. Plus you and I both know that you need someone cause you're a mess on your own man." Marc replied without any sense of awkwardness and hesitation in his voice, and for some reason Jack couldn't help but allow his rising anger to take control from there on, but at the very last minute he decided to just laugh and nod it off, and then return to the Bar. A place he knew he was probably gonna stay at for the rest of this occasion.

"This seat taken?" a voice suddenly asked him from his right side as he sat himself on the barstool.

As an immediate response he just looked back at the source of the voice and he couldn't help but smile at what or who he was looking at. _It was her, _he said to himself, and with that he just nodded in agreement while asking her……

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked her while signalling for the bar tender's attention, and as an immediate response she just chuckled to herself while saying……

"Uh well I am turning 24 today so why not" the brunette across from him revealed, and the gasp elicited from the man beside her was enough to make her chuckle to herself once again, and as a result the short haired man couldn't do anything but join in after he had ordered the drink she had so humbly and reluctantly asked for after his never ending but subtle pleas.

"So umm……." he started off and then when speechless because he really didn't know anything about this girl, apart from the fact that she had turned 24 today.

"Kate" the woman simply replied while nodding and smiling at his form.

"I'm Jack" was all he said, his eyes getting lost in her smile for what seemed like the thousandth time for him tonight.

"So Kate what's a girl like you doing here?" the Doctor inquired while taking a swig of his whiskey on the rocks.

"Well I'm a personal friend of the couple and I have a band as well so we thought why not eh!" the brunette replied while raising her eyebrows at the last part making the man smile.

"So what are you doing now?" Jack genuinely inquired of her, and all she could do was allow a smile to grow across her freckled features while saying…..

"Well at the moment I'm talking to a gorgeous gentleman, but I wanna ask him something." the brunette replied while squinting her eyes a bit, and Jack felt like cooing for some reason because the expression was undeniably cute. One that he couldn't deny even if he wanted to.

"And what's that Miss?" he inquired, willing to play the game along with her.

"That he hasn't asked me to dance with him yet" she replied while waiting anxiously for his response, and the next moment all he did was grasp her hand firmly but gently, and once it was secure within his grasp, he lead her to the area of the clear wood floor and almost instinctively their bodies had gained a sense of tune within the music, and all Kate could do was allow her head to slowly drop against the soft but solid expanse of his chest. The sound of the steady beat of his heart, soothing her nerves completely.

For the next few minutes they just stayed locked in each others arms, their bodies still swaying in the same direction they had originally started out in, even though the music around them had faded.

It was only for the voices around them that they opened their eyes once again only to gaze at each other, and within that very moment something was being conveyed. All they could feel emanating from each other was a feeling of heat, but not of the kind that was achieved after a long summer's day, but it was a heat that developed as a result of lust, and sensuous want.

(Half an hour later)

The only thing that could now be seen banging through the Hotel door was the image of two figures, one that was being carried by the other, and soon that very figure was thrown on the bed by the figure who was carrying them.

"How do you want it?" the voice hovering above the other breathed out as they slowly removed what they were wearing, making the person below them lick their lips in anticipation, and all they could do as a result of that was nod ecstatically in an agreeing manner with whatever they had planned, and within seconds it was achieved when Jack had managed to get every layer of her clothing off, surprising her immensely, and before she had the time to get over it, he was already pulling away to remove his own, but with him he took his time in doing it. Giving her a more than satisfying view in return, and it wasn't until he placed his fingers on the sides of his tight fitting boxers, that she moaned out loud while slowly inching her hand to the place which was literally searing with wetness for him. Waiting for him to quench the longing which lingered within it's moistening depths all this time on the way here, but the man now standing above her had other plans to heighten the experience even more, and with one more look shared with the brunette, he then took hold of her thighs and pulled them apart, revealing a sight which not only made him growl in satisfaction, but he made the gesture to also lick his lips, to convey the sense of hunger he was experiencing as he stared straight at her bare center.

"Is this all for me to enjoy?" Jack teasingly asked while raising his eyebrows at the brunette, and all she could do in response was briefly close her eyes to control the pleasure while her fingers moved through the expanse of his shortly cropped hair, gently and gradually pulling him closer to where she wanted him, his ragged breath tantalising her even more, and once his mouth made the contact she craved for, she just cried out his name in ecstasy while bucking up her hips further into the expanse of his gasping mouth.

"Jack, Jack" Kate kept on howling out as Jack made his ministrations more urgent and more impressionable, and with a few flicks of his tongue, she was screaming out the loudest she had ever screamed, and as an immediate response Jack just continued on with his ministrations. His courage being spurred on by the almost idolised courage coming out of her mouth, and within minutes of her previous orgasm, she was coming again. This time even more harder than the first one, and the vibrations of Jack's voice against her center were enough to set her off for a third time, but this time he sensed it and pulled away almost immediately. This time making the move to remove the last element which restricted them from completing the experience of this night.

"Oh my God Jack" the brunette below him moaned as her eyes took in the complete length of his semi - erect cock. A feature which was enough to make her come just at the very sight of it, especially when he started to stroke his length with his right hand while keeping eye contact with her.

"Please" Kate moaned out while swirling her hips in an all knowing gesture Jack had anticipated the moment she made the first movement, and for some reason Jack couldn't help but feel the need to prolong the pleasure, just a tad bit longer.

"What's wrong?" Jack inquired while trying to mask his best attempt at a concerned expression, and all he got in response to that was a frustrated grunt which was followed by a whining of longing, physically and somewhat emotionally to a certain extent.

"Get in me Jack please, get that massive cock of yours in me now" she moaned out before she closed her eyes, and when she got nothing in return, she then opted to do the job herself, but as soon as her fingers made the move to satisfy the ache, it was pulled away by a larger hand, and soon her inner walls were finally welcomed by a tight but fulfilling intrusion.

"Mmmmm how is that?" Jack asked her as he tried pushing himself just a little bit further into her tightening depths.

"I…….ahhhhh" was all she could will herself to say before her lips were then plundered by the mouth of the man above her, and once he was fully lubricated by her wetness, he then decided to engage the next stage of this more than pleasurable experience. His cock taking long and full thrusts within her. His thrusts allowing her to feel every single inch that formed the very core of his masculinity, and in some ways it was also proven to make her feel exactly what she was doing to him.

"Jack your so…….ahhhh your so hard ahhh………. and strong." Kate moaned out, and as the words spilled out of her mouth, he offered her a dark and lustrous stare before picking up the pace in his thrusting while saying……..

"Wanna see how hard it can get……and how deep it can go." he bit out and before she could respond he braced himself up on his arms, and with that position maintained he literally hammered into her. His cock drilling her into the bed, and all she could do was grasp the sides of his rapidly thrusting hips with her legs, while using her lips to proclaim what she found hard to express due to the fact that she was too overpowered by the pleasure he was slowly igniting from within her once again, and within seconds of that feeling overpowering her, she was then feeling something massive burning from within her belly, and as a result she could literally feel that rush flowing through her , especially into the area which was already buzzing with pleasure due to the frantic movement being initiated by the man above her , looking right back at her with such focus. A gesture to show her that nothing else mattered now, other than her and what he was striving to ignite from within her and him too as a result.

However as much as the brunette below him warmed at the fact that he was giving her this, she couldn't help but want to do something for him in return. Something I too would never even try in my wildest fantasies, the brunette truthfully admitted to herself as her eyes suddenly caught sight of an element she felt could vaguely represent the possibility her mind was concocting at the moment. So with spending a few moments of struggling to get a hold of her thoughts, she immediately stilled his hips in an attempt to gain his attention once and for all, because she knew that a soft plea of his name wouldn't get through due to the stage they were at, at the moment.

"Pull out of me Jack and…………" the brunette almost ordered, making the man above her knit his eyebrows in confusion at first, but as she laid out the next instruction, he started to take it in and as a result of absorbing that information, he couldn't help but elicit a moan at how this would feel once it was initiated.

So with that he followed her instructions, slowly and right down to the tee, leading his knees to place themselves on either side of her form, and his lubricated and fully erect cock to now be within perfect alignment of her incoherently mumbling mouth, but what more could she expect to say after witnessing such a painfully arousing scene, and within seconds of storing that in her mind, she immediately attached both her hands over his hardness, her mind briefly marvelling at how both fit; and once that was done to plan she used her mouth to lean forward and then seal itself at the engorged and dripping tip. The sensation making them both moan out for different reasons, but the root of the reason was inevitably the same.

"Mmmmmmm…..tastes so good" was all he could hear the woman mumbling before continuing on with her ministrations only seconds later after it was uttered, and soon as a result he found himself reaching the high he was currently trying to suppress and delay, because as much as he wanted to engage with her in this new level of excitement, he also wanted to stick to what could be regarded as the "old fashioned way", but never the less he wanted to give her more than this. So with that he took matters into his hands and pulled away from her, hearing a grunt of discontent he expected to hear from her, but minutes later it was replaced by that of a pleased one, but the result of their previous movements had brought them both to a physically sensitive level and what she said next was enough to confirm his assumptions of that.

"Jack I……co…….AHHHHH" she started out and then screamed the rest out into the air above her as Jack kept on thrusting within her to help her ride out the orgasm fully and wholly, and once she had finally managed to calm down, Jack was the one up next. His continuous flow of pleasure spurting out into her and against her walls, and all she could do was hum in pleasure at the tingly like feeling the texture of his seed had left .

"_What a different kind of show this turned out to be"_

**There it is guys, so what do you think? hides, hehe**


End file.
